It is often necessary to display more than one type of merchandise on a shelf. For this reason, it is desirable to separate different types of merchandise from each other on the shelf to facilitate inspection and selection by customers. Shelf dividers may be installed on a shelf to separate such merchandise. It is desirable for such shelf dividers to be easily installable and removable such that the merchandise on the shelf may be rearranged. Prior art shelf divider systems which exist in the patent literature are disclosed by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,884,139, granted Apr. 28, 1959 to Thomas M. Dunham; No. 2,982,423, granted May 2, 1961, to Milton E. Handler and Ralph J. Bellon; No. 3,139,186, granted Jun. 30, 1964 to Van George; No. 3,698,568, granted Oct. 17, 1972 to Blair D. Armstrong; No. 3,830,169, granted Aug. 20, 1974, to Marion J. Madey; No. 3,868,021, granted Feb. 25, 1975, to Wilhelm Heinrich; No. 4,488,653, granted Dec. 18, 1984, to Paul Belokin; No. 4,615,276, granted Oct. 7, 1986, to Aram G. Garabedian; No. 4,712,694, granted Dec. 15, 1987, to David Breslow; No. 4,735,324, granted Apr. 5, 1988 to Joe E. Wilcek; No. 4,775,058, granted Oct. 4, 1988, to John P. Yatsko; No. 4,830,210, granted May 16, 1989 to David S. Breslow; and No. 4,896,779, granted Jan. 30, 1990, to Mitchell Jureckson. These patents should be carefully considered for the purpose of putting the present invention into proper perspective relative to the prior art.